Paradis
by DanslaLune
Summary: Prend place après l'épisode 8. Missing Moment. Mark rentre d'une expédition et apprend que Maddy a failli être tué par Adam Fickett.


**Coucou ! Ceci est ma toute première fanfiction. J'ai déjà écrit des fictions auparavant, mais c'est la première fois que j'écris à partir d'une série alors soyez indulgents, même si j'accepte toutes les critiques constructives :D Ce n'est certainement pas du grand art et je n'en suis pas spécialement très fière, mais j'espère néanmoins que cette petite histoire vous plaira :) Après avoir revu l'épisode 8 de Terra Nov, je me suis demandé quelle avait pu être la réaction de Mark quand il a appris ce qu'il s'était passé. Comme il n'apparaît pas de tout l'épisode, j'ai supposé qu'il était en sortie OTG, donc voilà :) **

**Disclamer/ Je ne possède rien, Terra Nova, ses personnages et son univers sont les propriétés des créateurs de la série. **

**Paradis**

Les nuages de poussières provoqués par les rovers n'étaient pas encore retombés que déjà les militaires s'affairaient autour des véhicules, déchargeant matériels et vivres.

Mark sorti un coffre de l'arrière de son véhicule et tout en discutant avec un de ses camarades, se dirigea vers l'armurerie afin de l'y ranger. Ils avaient été en expédition plus longtemps que prévus (presque 24 heures de plus pour être exact) et même si la fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir par tous, ils essayaient de faire au mieux et le plus vite possible, se croisant et s'interpellant dans un grand fouillis.

Alors qu'ils passaient à côté d'un groupe, Mark entendit un des soldats parler d'un imposteur. Il s'arrêta un instant, curieux. Il connaissait quasiment tout le monde de près ou de loin à Terra Nova, et il voyait mal quelqu'un mentir et encore moins sur son identité. Peut être avait-il été naïf de penser que les gens seraient différents ici après tout.

"Il s'agit du professeur Ken Horton Monsieur, enfin du faux. Dit le soldat en train de faire son rapport. Il s'est avéré qu'en réalité il avait été assassiné avant son départ pour Terra Nova par son assistant Adam Fickett, qui a prit sa place et son identité.

-Comment cela a-t-il été révélé ? Qu'en avez-vous fait ?" Mark tendit l'oreille.

"Une assistante du labo je crois a commencé à avoir des soupçon et à commencer à faire des recherches. Il l'a surprise et a essayé de l'éliminer Monsieur. C'est Jim Shannon qui s'est chargé de son arrestation et il a été enfermé selon vos indications concernant le traitement des "fauteurs de troubles" Monsieur. Monsieur Shannon a prit la liberté de faire renforcer la sécurité de la pièce étant donné qu'elle n'était conçut que pour accueillir des personnes non dangereuses et non susceptibles de s'évader.

-Bien très bien, dites à Shannon de venir me voir des que possible. Autre chose ?

-Oui Commandant, à propos de Fickett, je dois vous prévenir: il se pourrait que Jim Shannon ait eu recours à plus de force que nécessaire pour l'arrêter et il en garde des traces plus que visibles. Excusez-moi de le formuler comme un ordre Monsieur, mais vous ne devez pas le blâmer pour ça. N'importe qui le connaissant en aurait fait autant monsieur: Fickett à tenter d'assassiner la fille de Shannon."

Il sembla qu'un brouillard s'était soudainement abattu autour de Mark. Il sentit son coeur chutter dans sa poitrine, sa respiration se bloquer. Il lui sembla que le monde tournait tout autour de lui et il dût se cramponner au poteau tout proche pour ne pas tomber. Il avait dû blanchir car son ami lui demanda

"Hé Mark ça va ? On dirait que tu es malade ?

\- Je vais bien, ça va, répondit le jeune homme. Je dois y aller, j'ai...

\- Quoi ? Mais on a pas encore terminé ! On doit encore transporter tout ça et faire le rapport et...

-Je sais et je reviendrais aussi vite que possible, mais je dois voir quelqu'un, c'est urgent."

Et sans plus attendre, Mark le laissa là et se mit à courir.

Maddy contemplait le fruit luisant sous le soleil dans sa paume en souriant. Une légère brise agitait les arbres alentours et faisait valser ses longs cheveux bruns. Elle ferma un instant les yeux pour goûter la quiétude du moment : le bruit du vent dans les feuilles, les conversations des gens autour d'elle, la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau, l'odeur de la terre chaude mélangé à celle des fruits... Autant de choses qui faisait de la Terre un paradis.

«N'importe où est un paradis comparé à 2149.» Pensa-t-elle en se remémorant l'air lourd et opaque, la grisaille et la chaleur suffocante qui étaient maîtres dans son ancienne vie. Elle se souvint du moment où elle avait franchi le portail : une explosion de verdure, d'odeur, de bruits et de sensation nouvelles, le sentiment de liberté qu'elle avait ressenti quand on l'avait enfin autorisé à respirer sans masque... Oui, elle était mieux n'importe où mais surtout loin de l'enfer que les hommes s'étaient forgés au fil des années. Elle ne regrettait pas son départ.

Tout lui semblait si différent ici. Leur nouvel environnement bien sûre, mais surtout les gens : tous semblaient plus souriant, plus ouverts, généreux... Plus humains.

«Maddy ! Regarde tout ce que j'ai ramassé ! Lui cria Zoé en accourant vers elle, les bras chargés d'un panier rempli de pommes rouges, et en sourire étincelant. Tu crois que c'est assez pour une tarte ? La questionna la petite fille en arrivant à sa hauteur, l'air soudain soucieux.

-Ah Ah Ne t'inquiète pas Zoe, tu en as suffisamment pour en faire au moins trois ! Que dirais-tu de rentrer à la maison pour commencer à la préparer ?

-Zoe ! Cria Leah. Zoe ! Viens vite j'ai trouvé un papillon géant dans ma chambre ! Elle arriva à leur hauteur et attrapa son amie par la manche en sautillant sur place. On va aller le relâcher mais je veux te le montrer avant ! Dépêche-toi ! Et elle repartie en courant.

-Vas-y je m'occupe de rapporter ça à la maison, je t'attendrais. Lui sourit Maddy.

-Je reviens vite !»

Et elle suivit Leah en courant, abandonnant là son panier. Maddy se pencha pour le ramasser et le cala sur sa hanche. Elle remonta le champ en flânant entre les arbres, regardant ici ou là une fleur, un insecte, profitant simplement.

Elle était plongée dans la contemplation d'une fleur particulièrement colorée quand un bruit de course lui parvint en même temps qu'une respiration saccadée. Quelqu'un de pressé très certainement, elle s'écarta un peu pour lui laisser suffisamment de place pour passer, se plaçant derrière l'arbre au pied du quel se trouvait la fleur. Elle ne releva la tête que quand elle sentit qu'on lui arrachait son panier. Elle n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'elle sentit deux bras puissants l'enlacer et la serrer contre un torse tout aussi musclé.

«Maddy..»

Souffla une voix dans ses cheveux.

Elle rendit à M ark son étreinte, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds et passant ses bras derrière son cou. Il respirait fort, comme s'il avait parcouru tout le camp. Il resta un moment le visage dans ses cheveux, une main autour de sa taille, l'autre dans son cou à elle, lui caressant doucement la nuque. Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, il se recula et lui prenant les deux mains, les porta à sa bouche et y déposa un baiser.

«Maddy, je suis désolé, je viens juste de rentrer, je ne savais pas...

-Mark attend, de quoi tu parles ?

-Cet assassin, cet ordure d'Andrew Fickett. Siffla-t-il, la colère rendant sa voix tranchante et froide.

-Oh ça... Se contenta de répondre Maddy en baissant les yeux sur son armure noire qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de retirer. Ce n'est rien tout va bien, mon père est arrivé à temps.

-Rien ? Maddy ce cinglé a voulu te tuer ! Il prit son visage délicatement entre ses mains. Et il a failli s'en prendre à Zoe ! Tu...

-Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait quoique ce soit à Zoe, il voulait seulement m'atteindre et s'en ai servi comme moyen de pression.

-Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il aurait pu faire ou pas. Personne ne le sait. Regarde, il était près à te tuer pour protéger son sale secret !

-Je sais, je sais. Elle lui prit les poignets et les caressa doucement. Mais tout va bien maintenant, c'est fini. Zoe va bien et je vais bien.

-Si ce malade croise mon chemin...

-Tu ne feras rien du tout, il n'en vaut pas la peine. Et mon père s'en est déjà occuper.»

Il soupira et ferma les yeux, respirant profondément. Il les ouvrit et les posa de nouveau sur Maddy qui le regardait, anxieuse, attendant sa réaction. Il l'embrassa sur le front tendrement et l'attira de nouveau contre lui.

«J'ai eu tellement peur quand j'ai entendu ce qu'il s'était passé. Je n'ai pas attendu plus d'explications. Quand j'ai entendu qu'il s'en était pris _à la fille de Shannon_ j'ai courut chez vous pour te voir et en chemin j'ai croisé Zoe qui m'a dit où tu étais. Chuchota-t-il. Mon Dieu Maddy, j'ai eu si peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose.»

Elle ne dit rien et se contenta de le serrer contre elle, la joue posée contre sa poitrine. Elle pouvait entendre son coeur cogner encore fort dans sa poitrine et même à travers son équipement, elle pouvait sentir qu'il était tendu. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, Mark les berçant doucement et se relaxant au fur et à mesure. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa sur la joue, se recula et lui sourit.

«Je vais bien. Je dois rapporte ce panier à la maison et attendre Zoe pour faire une tarte aux pommes.

-Je vais t'aider à le porter.

-Non c'est bon regar...»

Elle n'avait pas fini sa phrase que déjà il saisissait le panier et le soulevait d'une main sans effort et lui tendit l'autre en lui souriant de ce sourire qui la faisait fondre. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en riant et lui prit la main.

«Prétentieux.» Plaisanta-t-elle. Il rigola doucement en l'entraînant derrière lui.

Il la raccompagna et entra déposer le panier sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

Au moment de partir, alors qu'elle l'embrassait de nouveau sur la joue, il prit son visage entre ses mains, caressa sa joue et se penchant vers elle l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres.

Maddy répondit immédiatement au baiser, fermant les yeux, et passa les mains dans son dos. Le baiser était doux et Maddy sentait ses jambes trembler sous elle tant elle en était heureuse. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé un jour connaître un bonheur si simple et pourtant si précieux et si puissant. Mark avait prit une place considérable dans sa vie, en tant que son petit-ami mais aussi comme ami. Il avait était le premier à lui tendre la main, le premier à ne pas la rejeter et à l'accepter elle dans toutes ses qualités et imperfections. Il n'avait jamais fuit, ne s'était jamais moquer.

Au contraire, il la laissait parler, se perdre dans ses explications, revenir sur un détail, passer à un sujet complètement différent du premier sans jamais l'interrompre et cesser de lui sourire.

Son sourire. Maddy l'adorait. Elle aurait pu le fixer des heures durant sans s'en lasser. Il rompit finalement leur baiser et en déposa deux autres plus léger sur ses lèvres avant de parsemer son visage d'une myriade de baisers. Elle rigola et l'embrassa à son tour.

«Je ferais mieux d'y aller avant que ton père ne me voit. Autrement je risquerais de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Plaisanta-t-il tout en la gardant dans ses bras.

-Tu exagères, il t'apprécie au fond tu sais, sourit-elle en le regardant.

-Je préfère ne pas tenter le diable. Et je suis certain qu'il m'apprécie davantage quand je suis à une distance qu'il juge raisonnable de toi.

-Heureusement pour toi, c'est moi qui décide, quoi qu'il en dise.

-Encore heureux !»

Il discutèrent encore un peu avant que Mark ne parte finalement, promettant à Maddy qu'il viendrait le lendemain. Quand elle referma la porte, Maddy flottait sur son nuage. Oui, tant que Mark serait à ses côtés, Terra Nova serait son Paradis et elle ne regretterait jamais d'être partie.


End file.
